Snow in September
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Kebersamaannya dengan Kazuya terbungkus dalam kumpulan ingatan paling rahasia yang akan menghancurkan mereka berdua jika sampai terbongkar.


**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A**©** Terajima Yuuji**

**Snow in September **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

**fanfiksi ini mengandung unsur yang tidak dianjurkan untuk kalian yang masih dibawah umur. Saya telah memenuhi kewajiban saya untuk mengingatkan, jika kalian tetap berkeras, itu di luar tanggung jawab saya.**

* * *

Eijun melirik sekilas ke arah anaknya yang duduk di kursi penumpang, kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandagan ke depan dan menyetir dengan tenang. "Ayah tahu perasaanmu." Ia mulai bicara dengan hati-hati, anaknya hanya merespon perkataannya dengan sebuah tatapan singkat sebelum kembali menekuk wajah dan memandang ke luar jendela dengan bosan.

"Sei, percayalah ayah tahu kau kesal." Ia menginjak rem, dan berhenti pada lampu merah. Lalu benar-benar fokus menatap putranya. "Ibumu tidak serius, oke? Dia cuma sedang marah."

Sei, anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun dengan rambut senada dengannya serta warna mata sehitam batu vulkanik itu balik menatap dengan pandangan protes. "Ibu mematahkan tongkat bisbolku! Seolah-olah itu cuma sampah!"

Bertahun-tahu yang lalu, saat usianya masih dibawah tujuh belas, Eijun barangkali akan menjadi orang pertama yang menentang siapapun jika berani menghalangi seorang anak laki-laki dengan kecintaannya pada bisbol. Tapi sekarang usianya hampir empat puluh, dan bukannya merasa semakin berani, Eijun justru semakin lemah saat harus menghadapi konfrontasi sejenis itu. Jadi, alih-alih berkoar dan mengamuk seperti putranya, ia justru mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu mencoba tersenyum. "Ya, ayah tahu. Ayah akan belikan yang baru, oke? Sama sekali bukan masalah. Ibumu akan minta maaf, tapi kau juga harus minta maaf padanya."

Sei berdecak. "Aku tidak suka dengan bagaimana ibu bertindak seolah-olah dia tahu segalanya. Apa yang baik dan tidak baik untuk setiap orang. Seakan-akan ia selalu benar, dan kita semua selalu salah. Aku tahu ibu selalu memeloti ayah tiap kali ayah membelikan kami pizza, padahal ayah hanya ingin membuat kami senang."

Satu hal lagi yang Eijun catat di kepalanya, anak umur sepuluh tahun ternyata mulai sensitif dan kritis terhadap hal sekitar. Sei menyilang tangan di depan dada dengan gestur defensif, menatap ke arahnya dengan mata berkilat. "Ayo buat jadwal khusus, satu hari tanpa gangguan ibu."

"Sei, dia ibumu. Ayah tahu kadang kelihatannya memang _tidak keren,_ tapi semua ibu memang begitu, pada akhirnya semua hal dilakukan untuk kebaikan anaknya."

"Tapi Nenek tidak begitu."

"Sei,"

Ia berdecak lagi, terdengar lebih jengkel, tapi juga menyerah. "Setidaknya berjanjilah ayah akan mengajakku jalan. Hanya kita berua saja. Urusan laki-laki. Tanpa ibu atau Ayumi."

Lampu hijau menyala, dan Eijun melajukan mobilnya. Ia belum menjawab sampai beberapa meter kemudian. "Baiklah, hanya kita berdua. Urusan laki-laki." Janjinya. "Tapi pulang sekolah nanti, minta maaflah ke ibumu, katakan kau menyesal, tambahkan raut wajah memelas sedikit, lalu peluk dia dan kecup pipinya, paham?"

Sei menyernyitkan kening. "Begitukah cara ayah berdamai dengan ibu jika kalian bertengkar?"

Eijun otomatis tertawa. "Minta maaf adalah yang paling utama. Setelahnya ayah akan memberikan apapun yang ibumu inginkan. Sepatu, tas, baju, ke salon, apapun. Dan pulangnya, ayah ganti meminta apa yang ayah inginkan."

"Dan apa yang ayah inginkan?"

Eijun menghentikan mobil tepat di depan gedung sekolah, lalu menatap ke arah putranya, memberi cengiran culas. "Sesuatu yang _menyenangkan_ bagi pria dewasa."

Sei baru membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tapi Eijun sudah lebih dahulu memajukan badan dan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. "Nah, Tampan, sekarang waktunya sekolah."

Sei memandangnya sejenak, kemudian mendelikkan bahu dan bersiap membuka pintu. Eijun tak tahan untuk tidak mendaratkan telapak tangannya di kepala sang putra lalu mengacak rambutnya asal seraya terkekeh kecil. "Ayolah, jangan cemberut. Senyum adalah pesona keluarga Sawamura!"

Sei menghela napas kecil , mendongak ke arahnya dan memasang cengiran sejuta watt. "Ingat, urusan laki-laki." Bocah itu berkata, lalu membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil, sebelum menutup pintu ia kembali berbalik menatap Eijun, melambai kecil dan berkata, "Dah, Ayah!" Lalu mulai berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Eijun mengulas senyum, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Ia harus menambahkan agenda baru untuk meluangkan waktu dengan putranya yang satu itu, tanpa sang istri ataupun anak perempuannya. Ia baru hendak memutar kemudi ketika ponselnya berdering.

Sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal.

Berpikir singkat, kemudian ia berdeham dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan.

"Halo?"

Untuk sesaat, tak ada yang menyahut, hanya ada suara napas.

"_Ini aku." _

Suaranya terdengar berat, khas laki-laki dewasa pada umumnya. Eijun tidak pernah lagi mendengar suara itu selama… ia mencoba menghitung, kira-kira _sembilan tahun._ Tapi ia bisa langsung tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Tak ada kata pembuka seperti ucapan selamat pagi, apa kabar, atau basa-basi lainnya, benar-benar tipikal.

"Kenapa?"

"_Datanglah ke Manhattan."_

"Aku tidak bisa."

"_Manhattan. Sebuah hotel bernama Grand Hyatt New York._"

Eijun mendengus kasar. "Kau gila."

Ia bisa mendengar suara dengus balasan yang tak kalah kasarnya. _"Seolah kau waras." _

"Aku sibuk." Eijun berkata final, ia ingin segera menyudahi sambungan telepon ini.

"_Pikirkan baik-baik. Sebuah kota di luar Jepang, tempat yang asing, dan kita bisa bercinta sepanjang malam."_

Eijun menelan ludah, ia mencoba untuk tidak memanas mendengar kalimat sefrontal itu. "Aku bisa bercinta sepuasnya dengan istriku di Jepang."

_"Istrimu tak punya penis yang besar dan keras untuk mengisi lubang analmu." _

"HEY!"

"_Manhattan_."

Sambungan telepon terputus.

"BANGSAT!"

Eijun mengumpat ke ponselnya yang berkedip, lalu mencoba mengatur napasnya perlahan.

_Datanglah ke Manhattan_,

suara pria itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Dan Eijun tak perlu penjelasan terperinci tentang siapa sebenarnya pria itu, serta bagaimana ia bisa mendapat nomor teleponnya, ia juga tidak perlu bertanya atau memastikan kalau-kalau pria itu salah sambung. Karena cukup satu suara di awal percakapan, dan memori Eijun akan secara otomatis kembali ke peristiwa sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Eijun baru saja mengalami salah satu pengalaman terburuk dalam hidupnya. Ia berusia tiga puluh, dan baru dua tahun menikah. Ia bertengkar hebat dengan istrinya karena alasan sepele, kemudian sang istri kabur dari rumah dan membawa anak mereka yang baru berumur satu tahun. Ia dicerca habis-habisan oleh pihak keluarga, bukan hanya keluarga sang istri, tapi juga keluarganya. Ia ingat bagaimana orang-orang mulai bergunjing dan memandangnya dengan jijik, menghakiminya seolah-olah ia adalah pria paling bajingan di muka bumi. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari sepuluh hari sampai seluruh kota bergerak memusuhinya.

Jadi karena terlampau muak, Eijun justru memutuskan untuk melarikan diri ke Okinawa dan menjadi relawan untuk acara bakti sosial yang tak ia tahu pasti asal usulnya, di sanalah ia bertemu Miyuki Kazuya. Saat mereka beradu pandang, penderitaan yang mereka rasakan seolah menarik mereka berdua. Eijun tak ingin menjadi melankolis. Namun, kesedihan tampak jelas di mata pria yang setahun lebih tua darinya tersebut. Mereka bertatapan, lama, dan mencoba menyelami derita satu sama lain kemudian berbagi sebuah seringai antar lekaki yang bermakna, _kita benar-benar payah_.

Malamnya, mereka berdua melarikan diri ke satu pulau kecil dan tinggal di sebuah vila mungil dengan harga sewa tak seberapa. Tak memberitahu siapapun. Menyelinap pergi berdua saja seolah mereka adalah sepasang remaja labil. Ia menghabiskan dua minggu bersama Kazuya di pulau itu pada penghujung musim panas bulan September sembilan tahun silam. Kegiatan mereka tak terlalu bervariasi, kebanyakan hanya bercinta, bercumbu, nyaris tak pernah bercakap-cakap, hanya menghanyutkan diri dan menikmati tubuh satu sama lain. Dan itulah satu-satunya pengalaman Eijun bersama seorang laki-laki.

Kebersamaan mereka hanya berlangsung selama empat belas hari, sebelum sebuah pesan suara istri Eijun datang layaknya sebuah gelombang panjang yang memaksa Eijun terseret kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. Lalu ia dan Kazuya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan tak pernah lagi berhubungan. Eijun kira mereka benar-benar sudah selesai, tapi hari ini Kazuya tiba-tiba masuk dari ponselnya dan meresap sampai ke otaknya tanpa tendeng aling-aling.

Eijun mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan dirinya. Percakapan singkat dan tak masuk akal bersama Kazuya barusan telah berhasil membawa pikirannya dari satu memori erotis ke memori erotis lainnya.

_Manhattan_.

Suara Kazuya kembali terngiang di telinganya. Berbagai gambaran memenuhi kepalanya, tentang wajah Kazuya yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi angkuh juga bosan secara bersamaan. Pria itu juga lebih sering menyeringai daripada tersenyum. Seringainya tampak licik seolah ia sedang memikirkan jutaan cara untuk menindas orang lain. Kazuya selalu menyeringai tiap kali Eijun melolongkan desahan panjang dan menjeritkan namanya ketika mereka sedang bersetubuh— _Tunggu, ia tak seharusnya memikirkan itu lagi—_Eijun menggeleng cepat-cepat, membuang napas kasar, mengusap wajahnya lalu memutuskan untuk lanjut menyetir menuju kantor. Berharap tumpukan dokumen di ruang kerjanya mampu mengubur Kazuya dan semua ingatan tentang dosa yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama.

* * *

_Begitu pintu terbuka, mata Kazuya menyapu ke sepenjuru ruangan. Benar-benar hanya sebuah vila sederhana. Satu kamar tidur, ruang duduk dengan sebuah tv juga satu set sofa menghadapnya, dapur kecil, dan kamar mandi. Furniturenya pun standar, lukisan karya seniman lokal, buffet kayu, dan guci keramik berleher tinggi di beberapa sudut ruangan._

_Kazuya menoleh ketika mendengar Eijun mendenguskan tawa. Pria itu berdiri di sisinya, balik memandangnya dengan sebuah seringai culas kemudian berkata. "Tempat ini pasti menjadi favorit remaja SMA berlibur dengan pacarnya."_

_Diam-diam Kazuya memang sepakat. Ini jelas bukan sebuah tempat yang sesuai untuk ukuran seorang pria dewasa dan mapan sepertinya. Meski demikian Kazuya menjatuhkan tasnya, ia menerjang ke arah Eijun, mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok, kemudian menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Eijun, dan dalam gerakan brutal ia merenggut bibir Eijun dalam ke dalam ciuman._

_Eijun tidak memprotes maupun terdengar mengeluh dan semacamnya meski Kazuya memulai dengan kasar. Pria itu hanya menyambut ciumannya dengan hasrat tak mau kalah. Ia bahkan membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan Kazuya mengambil ruang lebih banyak. Lidah mereka menari-nari erotis dalam percampuran dari rasa pahit rokok, cairan kumur, dan sepenggal jejak manis wine samar-samar. Ciuman itu terasa berantakan, basah, gigitan posesif penuh kemarahan dan nafsu berlebih, namun juga terasa begitu **nyata**__**—**__tanpa kepalsuan. Kazuya tak pernah merasakan sensasi berciuman segila ini sebelumnya, dan ia tak yakin ini hal yang baik. Tapi, persetan dengan kebaikan dan segala antek-anteknya. Kazuya sudah muak._

_Kazuya tak punya pengalaman tentang hubungan sesama jenis. Dan bahkan belum genap satu hari ia bertemu dengan Eijun. Kazuya tak tahu darimana asal pria itu, apa masalahnya, bagaimana hidupnya, atau juga perihal orientasi seksualnya. Apakah ini juga pertama kalinya bagi Eijun bersama laki-laki, ataukah Kazuya hanya salah satu di antara daftar panjang teman-teman bercintanya. Kazuya tak tahu. Ia sempat ragu bagaimana cara begrerak ke tahap selanjutnya, tapi rupanya baik ia maupun Eijun tak butuh banyak percakapan. Mereka melepaskan ciuman setelah kehabisan napas, terengah dan menatap mata satu sama lain sebelum kemudian mulai saling melepaskan ikat pinggang dan melucuti pakaian._

_Bukan di ranjang, di sofa, di karpet, ataupun di atas meja. Mereka memulai sesi pertama itu tepat di atas lantai. Seolah terlalu malas dan tak punya waktu untuk mencari tempat. Tapi entah bagaimana sesi pertama itu sama sekali tak terasa canggung, begitu natural, penuh kenikmatan sekaligus sangat mengairahkan._

Kilas balik itu berakhir lebih cepat dari yang ia duga, dan Kazuya menutupnya dengan hela napas panjang. Ia menatap ke luar dari jendela kamar hotelnya untuk menikmati wajah kota Manhattan. Ponselnya masih berada dalam gengaman meski layarnya telah mati. Sekarang mungkin masih pagi di tempat Eijun berada, sementara di sini ia bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu di Manhattan telah mengusir sepenuhnya atensi matahari. Kazuya sudah tiga hari meninggalkan rumah dan menetap di kamar hotel ini. Ia memang sudah sengaja mengambil libur, menyelsaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat sehingga ia punya waktu sekurang-kurangnya dua minggu penuh untuk menjauh dari kepenatan. Dan semenjak tiba di New York, Kazuya tidak menghubungi siapapun, bahkan istri dan anaknya. Ia berdalih butuh waktu menyendiri tanpa gangguan, tapi lima menit yang lalu ia justru menghubungi Eijun dan meminta pria itu datang untuk bercinta dengannya.

"Aku memang seorang bajingan." Kazuya mendengus, menyeringai kecil kemudian memasukkan ponsel dalam sakunya.

Ia bisa maklum ketika Eijun mengatainya _gila._ Bagaimanapun mereka berdua benar-benar tak pernah lagi berhubungan setelah sembilan tahun. Tidak satu kali pun. Bahkan sekadar bertemu atau berpapasan di jalan juga tidak pernah. Tapi dari percakapan singkat barusan, ia tahu; _Eijun belum melupakannya._

Pikiran Kazuya kembali melayang ke pulau itu, ia ingat bagaimana kesedihan di mata Eijun terpancar bagai ombak di pantai. Rasa putus asa dan kemarahan menyatu dan melebur sempurna di kedua mata emasnya. Tetapi yang paling ia ingat, terus terang saja, adalah sesuatu yang jelas bagi mereka berdua;_ hubungan intim yang luar biasa._

Kazuya ingat bagaimana mereka berdua bercinta seperti dua orang kehauasan yang berusaha memonopoli satu sama lain. Penuh cakaran dan cabikan putus asa, jambakan, tarikan dan dorongan yang liar, jeritan serak yang terkumpul dalam tenggorokan berpadu dalam desahan. Jauh dari sadomasokisme, tapi mampu membuat mereka mengerti—bagaimana _rasa sakit_ dan kenikmatan tak hanya membaur, tetapi juga _menguatkan_ satu sama lain. Mereka berdua tidak tertarik dengan kata-kata, perasaan, kenyamanan palsu, genggaman tangan, atau bahkan pelukan, seakan-akan semua hal itu _terlalu lembut._ Dan seakan-akan belaian lembut akan memecahkan gelembung tipis yang saat itu menjerat mereka berdua. Mereka hanya terus bercinta layaknya dua kapal karam. Sampai sebuah pesan suara akhirnya datang ke ponsel Eijun dan menjelma menjadi kapal pesiar untuk menjemputnya pulang.

* * *

_Eijun melirik ke arah jam dinding untuk memastikan waktu. Nyaris pukul sembilan malam. Ia tidur terlalu lama dan melewatkan makan malamnya. Ini sudah hari ketiga ia bersama Kazuya. Dan Eijun luput menghitung sudah berapa banyak mereka melakukan seks, bisa jadi sepuluh kali atau lebih. Ia baru saja mulai berpikir dengan heran mengapa Kazuya tidak membangunkannya untuk makan malam, padahal bisanya meski mereka jarang berbicara, pria itu tampak cukup peduli soal hal-hal seputar mengisi perut atau mandi. Belum sempat menemukan jawaban, sosok Kazuya tahu-tahu masuk, berdiri di tepi pintu kamar dengan handuk mengantung di lehernya. Ia hanya memakai celana pendek, rambutnya masih basah, menjuntai sampai menyentuh mata. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan untuk sesaat Eijun mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang pria itu pikirkan. _

_Tapi seperti biasa, mereka tak biasa untuk bicara satu sama lain. _

_Kazuya hanya menarik handuk dari lehernya, lalu melemparnya tepat ke arah Eijun dan mengisyaratkan dengan gerak dagu agar Eijun segera mandi. Mendapati betapa iritnya percakapan yang terjalin di antara mereka membuat Eijun mendengus. Alih-alih beranjak menuju kamar mandi, ia justru meraih ponselnya. Mengecek notifikasi dan mendapati sebelas panggilan tak terjawab dari sahabat dekatnya. Juga beberapa pesan yang menanyakan keadaan dan keberadaannya. Tapi sama sekali tak ada pesan berlabel sang istri, seolah wanita yang dinikahinya itu sama sekali tidak peduli. _

_Kazuya mendenguskan tawa angkuh. "Kau sepakat melarikan diri ke sini, tapi kau terus mengecek ponselmu setiap saat. Kelakuanmu seperti gadis remaja yang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya." _

_Eijun memasang senyum miring. "Dan apakah kau merupakan jenis **pria bajingan** yang akan membawa seorang gadis remaja ke tempat seperti ini? Bersetubuh dengannya tanpa mengenal waktu dan menguras spremamu ke dalam tubuhnya seperti yang kau lakukan padaku?" _

_Kazuya memelototinya dengan tajam. "Kalau aku berada dalam situasi dimana saat ini kau hanyalah seorang remaja, aku akan melakukan seks yang **'sedikit lebih gentle'** denganmu." _

_Kazuya berjalan mendekat ke arah Eijun. Berdiri tepat di depan ranjang dengan mata tak lepas menatapnya. "Karena aku adalah jenis pria bajingan yang begitu peduli akan moral dan prihatin dengan betapa menyedihkannya kelakukan remaja jaman sekarang." _

_Kemudian Kazuya mendorong dada Eijun dengan kuat hingga membuatnya kembali terhempas ke kasur. Kedua tangan Kazuya mencengkram kuat masing-masing pergelangan kaki Eijun lalu menyentak dan melebarkan jarak antar keduanya. Kaki Eijun kini terbuka lebar—mengangkang penuh cela. Dan Kazuya merangkak di antara kakinya,__ lalu mencondongkan badan ke arahnya. Tangannya kini berpindah dan mengunci pergelangan tangan Eijun ke bantal. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. _

"_Aku akan dengan senang hati mendidik remaja masa kini dengan pendidikan seks yang baik. Menanamkan ke dalam otak muda mereka bahwa seks tidak dilakukan secara asal-asalan, seks bukan olahraga, melainkan sebuah **seni.** Dan setelah itu mereka akan mulai berpikir ulang untuk terjangkit dalam lingkup seks bebas yang menjijikkan."_

_Kazuya kembali bergerak maju hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak sejengkal. "Jadi…" Ia berbisik rendah, "Katakan padaku, Sawamura. Apa kau ingin tahu bagaimana caraku menerapkan pendidikan seks kepada seorang remaja?" _

_Eijun memandang lekat ke matanya, penuh gairah. Tubuhnya terbakar oleh panas hawa nafsu sementara hati nuraninya menutup telinga dari jeritan-jeritan yang menjadi pengingat akan dosa. Ia balas tersenyum pada Kazuya, mencoba tampil lugu. _

"_Kalau begitu mohon bimbingannya… **Sensei?"**_

_Kazuya tersenyum. __"Anak manis," bisik__nya,__ dan sengaja menjilati bibirnya perlahan. __Eijun__ terpesona oleh lidah__ Kazuya__ saat menyapu perlahan-lahan bibir __bagian __atasnya__ sementara matanya lurus ke __mata__ Eijun, menatap,__ mengawasi, menilai. __Kazuya__ membungkuk dan langsung mencium __bibirnya__. __Ciuman itu terasa lambat dan memabukkan. Kazuya menghisap dan mengulum belah bibirnya dalam pangutan-pangutan lembut namun penuh tuntutan. Lidah Kazuya bergerak dan menjilati bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya secara bergantian sebelum kembali melahapnya dan menghisap dengan kuat, memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil di sela-sela basahnya lumatan itu. _

_"Aku akan mencium seluruh tubuhmu, __Sawamura-kun__," katanya lembut, dan __Kazuya__ meraih dagu__ Eijun__, mendorongnya ke__atas __hingga memaksa Eijun mendongak dan membuka jalur di lehernya untuk Kazuya__. Bibir__ Kazuya__ meluncur ke__bawah, menyapu setiap senti permukaan kulit leh__e__r Eijun dengan hisapan dan gigitan __seduktif._

_Tangan Kazuya yang bebas kemudian menarik dan mencabik kemeja yang melekat di tubuh Eijun. Merobeknya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Dan seperti janjinya, Kazuya menyeret ciumannya turun ke tubuh Eijun. Meningalkan jejak-jejak basah dari saliva dan jilatan juga bercak-bercak ruam merah di permukaan kulitnya. _

_Eijun menggeliat akan rasa nikmat, cara Kazuya menciumi sekujur tubuhnya terasa seolah Kazuya sedang mabuk dan tergila-gila padanya. Eijun merasakan dadanya bergemuruh dan seluruh darahnya bernyanyi akan kebutuhan. Dalam setiap sentuhan yang Kazuya berikan, Eijun kian menegang. Kazuya belum pernah bermain dalam tempo selambat ini sebelumnya, terasa sangat-sangat lambat dan membuat Eijun terengah, tak sabar, menggerang lalu mengaitkan kedua kakinya di sekitar pinggang Kazuya untuk mendorongnya mendekat. _

_Dorongan itu membuat Kazuya menghantam dadanya. Gerakannya sontak berhenti, Kazuya mengambil jarak, matanya memaku Eijun dengan pandangan tak senang. "Kau nakal, Sawamura-kun." _

"_Kau terlalu lama, Sialan!" _

_Kazuya menampilkan seringai dingin. **"Language, Dear."** Ia mengingatkan. "Itu bukan kalimat yang pantas kau katakan kepada **Sensei-mu."**_ _I__a membungkuk dan __melepaskan celana pendek Eijun dalam satu sentakan cepat, lalu __mencium bagian dalam paha__nya__, __meninggalkan sebuah tanda lain di sana. Eijun menahan napas, tubuhnya menegang dan meleleh secara bersamaan. Bibir Kazuya maju, meninggalkan ciuman lain yang lebih dekat ke selangkangannya. Eijun membiarkan desahan nikmat lolos dari bibirnya, matanya terpejam dan terbuka berkali-kali sementara Kazuya menarik __jalur ciuman ke__atas, di__atas bahan tipis __Calvin Klein yang mengantung dari tulang pinggul sampai pangkal pahanya__.__ Mulut Kazuya dan kejantan Eijun terpisah selapis jarak yang begitu ingin Eijun tanggalkan. Bibir Kazuya menekan di bagian tubuh Eijun yang begitu tersiksa. Kazuya menciumnya begitu lambat, gerakan ke bawah sampai pada ujung kejantannya sebelum mulai menghisap tanpa membebaskan Eijun dari pakaian dalamnya._

"_Nngghh…AAH!" _

_Eijun__ menggeliat di bawah__ Kazuya__. __Habis kesabaran. Ia menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya ke arah Kazuya, memberi sebuah kode keras bahwa ia sudah siap sekaligus juga sebagai peringatan agar Kazuya berhenti main-main._

_Tapi Kazuya tak mau menurutinya.__Terus __mencium __dan menghisap tanpa membiarkan Eijun melepaskan cairannya begitu saja, dengan sengaja ia justru membawa ciumannya naik __sampai __ke __perut__nya__, dan lidahnya __turun ke pusar__ Eijun__. __Menjilatinya dengan gerak berputar-putar. __Lalu dia menuju ke__atas, mencium__ Eijun__ di seluruh tubuh__nya__. _

_Eijun merasa kulitnya__ terbakar. __Ia__ memerah, terlalu panas, terlalu dingin, dan __ia __mulai __mencakar__i__ sprei di bawah__nya__. __Kazuya __kemudian __berbaring di samping__nya__, dan tangannya meraba naik dari __paha, meraba dan mengusap halus pangkal pahanya, menuju __pinggul, ke pinggang, dan sampai __ke dada__. __Kazuya__ menatap ke arah__nya__, ekspresinya tak terbaca, __lalu tanganya bergerak begitu ringan sebelum kemudian meremas dadanya__. _

**"**_**Hnngh…"** _

_Eijun mengeluarkan suara lenguhan tertahan. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya berubah sesistif di bawah sentuhan Kazuya._

_"__Kau sering lari, Sawamura-kun?__"__ Kazuya bertanya dengan nada retoris. "Aku bisa membaca bentuk latihan rutin yang sering kau lakukan dari bentuk otot di dadamu." __ Jarinya bergerak ke __dada__ yang lain dan mengulangi proses. __Jari-jari Kazuya yang panjang bergerak membentuk lingkaran di sekitar putingnya. Mata Kazuya kini terfokus pada kedua putingnya. Pandangan Kazuya tampak tenang dan sabar, terus memberi sentuhan demi sentuhan melingkar di sekitar putingnya, menunggu dua tonjolan itu ereksi. Kemudian ibu jari Kazuya menjawil salah satu putingnya dalam gerakan secepat kilat, melahirkan sensasi merinding di sekujur tubuhnya juga rasa nyeri yang membuatnya mengelinjang._

_"Haaahh...!"_

_Eijun terengah, __puting__nya__ mengeras di bawah tatapan__ Kazuya__.__ Ia tidak bisa bisa menarik napas dengan baik sekarang. Kazuya belum pernah menyentuhnya dengan cara seperti ini, dan mendadak ia berpikir; **Pria ini sungguh bajingan sejati.** Kazuya pasti seorang Dewa Seks yang membuat puluhan wanita bertekuk lutut dan menjeritkan namanya di tengah-tengah orgasme. _

"_Kau bereaksi dengan sentuhanku. Bagus, Sawamura-kun." __bisiknya memuji, dan puting__ Eijun __menjadi lebih keras lagi. __Kazuya __mencondongkan badan dan __meniup sangat lembut pada salah satu__ putingnya__ saat tangannya bergerak ke yang lain, dan ibu jarinya perlahan-lahan berputar di p__u__ting__ Eijun __untuk menekan, mencubit, memelintir, menggesek dan menarik juga __memanjangkannya. __Eijun__ merintih, merasakan sensasi **nikmat** sampai ke pangkal paha. __Kazuya mengulangi proses itu terus menerus, menghadiahi Eijun dengan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang tak sanggup dibendung oleh tubuhnya, membuatnya berkeringat dari akar rambut sampai ujung kaki._

_Eijun benar-benar tersiksa sekarang._Berengsek! Oh ayolah, _ia membatin, mengeluh dan mengumpat serta __memohon saat jemari__nya__ menggenggam sprei lebih erat. _

_Bibir__ Kazuya__ menghisap puting__nya, menyedot dengan kekuatan yang membuat tubuhnya melengkung ke atas. Lidah Kazuya bahkan masih sempat memainkan peran, terjulur dan menjilati putingnya dari segala arah sebelum melingkarinya dan kembali menghisap kemudian__mulut Kazuya__ menariknya. __Eijun __mengejang__, nyaris menjerit__._

"_Aaahh… Hnggh-AAH!"_

"_Kita akan melakukan ini sampai kau benar-benar keluar." Gumam Kazuya, suaranya berat dan seksi. "Akan ku buktikan bahwa aku hanya butuh jari-jariku untuk membuatmu puas, Sawamura-kun." _

_Sialan, dia menggodaku! Eijun ingin mengumpat, tapi Kazuya terus melakukan serangan lambat, sensual. Jari-jari Kazuya begitu terampil mempermainkannya, dan hisapan kuat dari bibirnya membuat Eijun terbakar, kenikmatan melejit dan menyebar cepat dari satu syaraf lalu mengirimkan gelombang dahsyat ke seluruh tubuhnya. _

_Eijun terengah-engah. Bibirnya kini terbuka dan terkatup berulang-ulang, suaranya bercampur antara desahan dan megap-megap. "Nngh.. Miyuki…" Napasnya tersendat di tenggorokan, matanya basah. Ia mencoba menatap Kazuya dengan tatapan meminta tolong. "Aku mohon…" Suaranya mengabur, melebur dalam bisikan lemah dan rasa frustasi. _

_Kazuya tetap tidak berhenti. _

_Giginya menggigit halus sekeliling puting__ Eijun__, ibu jari dan jari__ telunjuknya__ menarik keras__ di puting yang lain. Kazuya tidak berhenti sampai sana, satu tangannya yang lain kini turun perlahan, menyelinap ke dalam celana pendek Eijun, lalu meraba kejantanannya yang sudah menegang, Kazuya mulai meremas, ibu jari menyumbat jalur keluarnya, menghasilkan rasa perih erotis yang membuat secuil kendali Eijun yang tersisa remuk dalam sebuah ledakan nikmat. Lalu Kazuya mulai memompa. _

_"Ohh...Hggh! Aah..."_

_Eijun__ berantakan di tangannya, tubuh__nya__ kejang-kejang dan hancur menjadi ribuan keping. __Saat ia sampai di puncak, Kazuya menarik diri dengan cepat dan __ mencium__nya__, **dalam,** lidah__ Kazuya__ di mulut__nya, __ menyerap jerit__annya__. __Siksaan kenikmatan itu akhirnya berakhir ketika Eijun berhasil mencapai klimaks. Cairannya membasahi tangan Kazuya, merembes di celananya bahkan mengalir dari celah-celah pangkal pahanya. _

_Kazuya melepaskan ciuman. Mata coklat karamelnya__ menatap ke arah__ Eijun__, senyum puas __mengembang __di wajahnya__. "Nilai A untukmu, Sawamura-kun." Katanya, lalu kembali mencondongkan badan dan merenggut bibir Eijun dengan serakah. Giginya menjepit bibir bawah Eijun dan menariknya seolah mengigit permen kapas. _

"_Siap untuk bab selanjutnya?" _

_Eijun belum menjawab ketika jemari Kazuya kembali bergerak di bawah sana. Mulai membuka dan melebarkan jalur masuknya dengan gerakan profesional. Kazuya menutup matanya, memeraba di sekitar dinding-dinding Eijun yang masih ketat. "Aku ingin masuk ke sini." Suara Kazuya menjadi lebih berat, perpaduan antara rasa kagum dan pusaran nafsu yang membuat napasnya tersendat-sendat. _

_Kazuya membuka mata, menatap lurus padanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Eijun mengenali ekspresi di wajah Kazuya saat ini. Ekspresi tersiksa seorang pria yang terangsang sempurna dan ingin segera membebaskan luapan hormon dalam tubuhnya. "Aku **menginginkanmu,** astaga…" Dan Kazuya mulai mendorong satu jarinya ke dalam tubuh Eijun. Kemudian dua jari, tiga jari. Kazuya mendorong dengan keras dan Eijun mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan jeritan saat jemari-jemari Kazuya bergerak keluar masuk ke dalam bukaannya yang mengetat otomatis. Kazuya melebarkan dinding-dinding rektumnya dalam gerakan berputar, dan sekujur tubuh Eijun mulai mengeliat mengikuti gerakannya. _

**"**_**Shit!"** _

_Kazuya menggeram tertahan sebelum menarik jari-jarinya dan melepaskan celana Eijun lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian ia juga menarik celananya dan membiarkan ereksinya menegak di atas tubuh Eijun. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Kazuya." Gumamnya sambil memposisikan kepala ereksinya di depan bukaan Eijun. "Kau mengerti?" Eijun mengangguk sebisanya, dan Kazuya menghujam masuk ke dalam lubangnya dalam satu kali dorongan kuat._

"_Aangh…H-AAH!" _

_Eijun menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menggerit ketika milik Kazuya berhasil masuk dan memenuhinya. Unjung kejantanan Kazuya berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya, menghujaninya dengan badai kepuasan yang membuat kepalanya berputar. Tubuh Eijun bekerja lebih cepat dari sel-sel neuron dalam otaknya, kedua pergelangan kakinya saling terkait dan melingkar di sekitar pinggang Kazuya, memeluk Kazuya dan mendorongnya mendekat. _

_Kazuya bernapas terengah saat dinding-dinding Eijun kian mengetat, menjepit serta memijit kejantannya, mengirimkan jutaan kenikmatan yang membuatnya menggeram tertahan. Satu tangan Kazuya bergerak mendekap pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat selagi ia mulai bergerak di dalam tubuh Eijun. Keluar masuk dari lubang hangat Eijun yang tak berhenti berkedut. Napas Kazuya terasa berat dan hangat menyapu permukaan kulitnya selagi satu tangan Kazuya naik ke kepalanya. Jari-jarinya menyelinap di atarasa helaian rambut Eijun, memberikan jambakan sensual yang membuatnya merinding dan menagih lebih banyak. Eijun memajukan kepala, bibirnya bergerak ke leher Kazuya, mengucup dan menghisap titik sensitifnya. Ia bisa mendengar Kazuya mengeluh nikmat lalu gerakannya menjadi kian cepat dan brutal. _

"_Nnghh… Mmmh- Ahh… Aaahh!"_

_Eijun menyerah untuk menyembunyikan desahannya. Ini terlalu nikmat. Tubuh mereka saling menginginkan dan berusaha memuaskan satu sama lain. Gerakan mereka membuat ranjang berderit. Tubuh Eijun terlonjak dan terhempas akibat kekuatan dorongan Kazuya, tangannya melingkar dan memeluk Kazuya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, mencakari meremas dan mencakari punggungnya. _

"_Ahh- Hhngh…. K-Kazu-ya… Hmmh-**Kazuya**!"_

_Eijun merasakan dekapan Kazuya bertambah kuat, sementara bibir pria itu kini menjalar ke lehernya, mengendus, menjilat, menggigit, menghisap, membuat suara Eijun pecah karena desahannya yang meninggi. Kazuya terus menggempur ke dalam dirinya, napas pria itu berhembus berat dan bercampur dengan erangan nikmat di sekitar leher Eijun, naik dan merangkak sampai ke telinga dan mengirimkan bisikan-bisikan yang menggambarkan betapa pria itu sangat menikmati persetubuhan mereka kali ini. _

**"**_**Ei-jun…"** _

_Sekujur tubuh Eijun bereaksi ketika Kazuya mendesahkan namanya. Suara berat pria itu mengalun di telinganya sebelum kemudian Kazuya menarik mulut Eijun ke mulutnya, melumat bibirnya kasar dan meredam desahannya. Gerakan Kazuya bertambah cepat, kasar, dan liar hingga Eijun mulai kepayahan. Tapi Eijun berusaha terus bergerak, mengimbangi tempo Kazuya. Bersama-sama ia dan Kazuya menyusul kenikmatan yang dihasilkan dari penyatuan tubuh mereka berdua._

…

* * *

Kazuya menatap layar ponselnya untuk mengamati sebuah gambar _macbook-Apple_ edisi terbaru yang dikirimkan sang putra melalui sebuah _e-mail_. Hanya satu pesan. Dengan satu gambar, tanpa teks atau juga ucapan lainnya. Kazuya mendengus, anak itu bahkan tak bertanya bagaimana keadaannya atau dimana ia sekarang. Hanya menghubunginya untuk meminta apa yang dia inginkan.

Kazuya kembali meletakkan ponsel. Ia mencoba menghitung berapa tahun lagi yang tersisa sampai anak itu berusia cukup untuk meneruskan bisnisnya. Lalu ia akan membebaskan diri dari penjara tak berkesudahan ini. Melepaskan rantai-rantai yang selama ini menjerat tubuhnya dengan label tanggung jawab.

Sembilan tahun yang lalu, Kazuya benar-benar merasa berada di titik terburuk dalam hidupnya. Ia pergi ke Okinawa setelah menikah selama tiga tahun dengan seorang wanita yang telah dijodohkan oleh keluarganya. Mitra bisnis yang menyambung tali lebih kuat dengan jalur pernikahan, persetan dengan itu semua. Istrinya adalah seorang wanita cantik, elegan dan pesona aristokrat mutlak yang menempel seperti nama keluarganya. Wanita itu bahkan dua tahun lebih tua dari Kazuya, kehidupan rumah tangga mereka berlangsung dengan dingin. Ia hanya sering bersama istrinya dalam pesta-pesta, acara besar, atau di ranjang. Selebihnya, mereka seolah punya kesibukan dan dunia masing-masing.

Hal yang membuatnya sampai melarikan diri adalah karena tekanan kuat yang terus dijelalkan ke kepalanya pasca tahun ketiga pernikahan. Ia ditekan harus segera memberikan keturunan yang sangat dinanti-nantikan. Ia dipaksa menciptakan seorang bayi laki-laki yang nantinya akan menjadi produk penerus takhta bisnis. Masalahnya, hasil tes kesehatan yang ia lakukan menamparnya dengan sebuah kenyataan pahit bahwa ia mustahil memiliki seorang anak. Kazuya justru tertawa membaca catatan medisnya saat itu, bukan karena merasa sedih atau miris, ia benar-benar tertawa karena menurutnya ini sangat lucu. Ia selalu berpikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa melepaskan diri dari sangkar yang selama ini menjeratnya, dan sekarang selembar surat itu datang padanya sebagai sebuah senjata mematikan.

Kazuya langsung menghubungi istrinya. Ia tak dapat menahan cengiran lebar saat memberitahu sang istri tentang masalah kesuburannya. Ia bahkan secara terang-terangan menghasut istrinya untuk membuka fakta ini ke depan seluruh pihak keluarga, dan mengajukan gugatan cerai. Dengan demikian pernikahannya tentu akan berakhir, dan satu rantai paling berat akan terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tapi saat itu istrinya hanya menatap skeptis hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya, tak menggubris sama sekali soal ide perceraian yang diajukan oleh Kazuya. Wanita itu bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Membutakan matanya, dan menulikan telinganya, ia menutup rahasia itu rapat-rapat hingga membuat Kazuya muak.

Sebulan kemudian sang istri memberikannya sebuah _testpack_ dengan garis positif. Menyatakan bahwa wanita itu tengah mengandung. Jelas saja Kazuya tidak percaya, ia tidak menyentuh wanita itu selama tiga bulan belakangan. Tapi sang istri hanya memberinya senyum dingin seraya berkata. _Tidak penting dia anak siapa, kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku tidak mau mengakhiri pernikahan kita. Dan kau hanya perlu bersikap bahwa anak ini adalah anakmu._

Kazuya butuh beberapa detik untuk mengatur napasnya. Mengendalikan letupan emosi dan rasa kebencian yang berputar mengerogoti hatinya sampai kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan rumah begitu saja. Angin membawanya sampai ke Okinawa, dan bertemu dengan Sawamura Eijun.

Mereka bercinta nyaris sepanjang waktu. Sampai-sampai Kazuya mulai berpikir bahwa kalkulasi waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk bercinta bahkan bisa saja menyuburkan kamandulan Kazuya, dan andai Eijun seorang perempuan, mungkin saja ia telah hamil. Kazuya tahu Eijun juga telah beristri dan punya masalah perihal rumah tangganya. Namun mereka sama-sama enggan menceritakan masalah satu sama lain. Karena baik Kazuya maupun Eijun menyadari bahwa jika ada percakapan yang terjalin antara mereka, rata-rata hanya berisi kalimat-kalimat sarkasme. Mereka nampaknya lebih cocok menggunakan mulut untuk berciuman dibanding bicara.

Kazuya membuang napas pendek, merebahkan dirinya di ranjang lalu memejamkan mata. Ia masih tidak menemukan jawaban masuk akal mengapa setelah sembilan tahun berlalu ia kembali menghubungi Eijun. Tapi satu yang pasti, Kazuya benar-benar ingin Eijun ada di sini sekarang. Tepat di sisinya. Seorang Sawamura Eijun. Bukan orang lain.

"_Datanglah, Eijun."_

* * *

_**Aku akan ke Osaka selama beberapa hari.  
Sepupuku menikah, dan aku harus datang.  
Anak-anak akan ikut denganku dan berangkat sore ini.  
Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk pulang lebih cepat dan mengantar kami. **_

Eijun membaca pesan itu sambil memijit pelipisnya. Matanya melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar di pegelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah nyaris pukul delapan malam, ia bahkan telat membaca pesan yang dikirim sang istri.

_Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk pulang lebih cepat dan mengantar kami. _Eijun mendengus ketika membaca kembali kalimat itu. Rupanya istrinya _terlampau mencintainya_ sampai-sampai tak ingin merepotkan.

Eijun mengetik pesan balasan kepada sang istri berupa sebaris kalimat yang memintanya untuk berhati-hati dan semoga selamat sampai tujuan sebelum kemudian menekan nomor untuk menghubungi maskapai penerbangan langgananya.

Seorang wanita bersuara anggun mengangkat panggilannya, setelah mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat pembuka ala maskapai penerbangan pada umumnya, wanita itu bertanya. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ada ruang tersisa untuk penerbangan ke New York?"

"Untuk hari apa, Tuan?"

Eijun menghembuskan napas, punggungnya bersandar pada kursi kantornya lalu memberi gaya dorong hingga roda di bawahnya berputar, membuat kursinya kini menghadap langsung ke jendela. "Malam ini juga."

"Tentu, Tuan." Wanita itu menjawab anggun. "Nama Anda?"

"Sawamura Eijun."

"Baik," Kata wanita itu, Eijun menantikan jeda beberapa detik sebelum wanita itu kembali bicara. "Anda sudah tercatat dan memiliki tiket. Pesawat anda akan lepas landas dalam satu jam dan empat puluh menit dari sekarang. Di manakah Anda ingin duduk?"

"Kalian masih punya kursi _first class_ yang kosong?"

* * *

Eijun sampai di depan pintu kamarnya pada malam keesokan harinya. Kazuya sempat tak percaya pria itu sungguh datang ke Manhattan. Matanya tampak kusut, wajahnya sayu. Eijun terlihat sedikit lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali Kazuya ingat. Pria itu berdiri dengan setelan kemeja kantor, ia hanya membawa satu tas yang tersampir di sebelah bahunya.

"Hai," Kazuya menyapa, mencoba untuk tidak cengengesan ketika melihat Eijun menguap lebar. "Selamat datang di Manhattan?"

"Tidak usah sok manis, Miyuki Kazuya. Kau sudah pernah tidur denganku."

Kazuya sontak tertawa, ia menggeser posisinya hingga menyediakan celah di pintu untuk mempersilahkan Eijun masuk ke dalam kamar. Eijun masuk dan melewatinya begitu saja, membuat Kazuya hanya sanggup mengulas seringai geli dan kembali mengunci pintu.

Ia berjalan di belakang Eijun, lalu mengambil langkah lebih dekat sementara tangannya bergerak dan mulai meraih leher pria itu untuk memberinya sebuah ciuman selamat datang. Tapi Eijun lebih dulu berputar, mata emasnya menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Kazuya.

"Beri aku waktu, oke? Aku benar-benar masih _jetlag_." Katanya seraya menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku butuh tidur dan mengisi energiku sebelum _main_ denganmu."

Kazuya menarik kembali tangannya lalu mengangkatnya ke udara, sebuah gestur kecil yang bermakna bahwa ia tidak akan menyentuh Eijun. "Oke." Katanya singkat, lantas tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa mandi, atau setidaknya cuci wajahmu dulu kemudian tidur. Aku akan carikan makan untukmu."

Kepala Eijun mengangguk kecil. lalu ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan berjalan dengan langkah sedikit gontai ke kamar mandi. Mata Kazuya tak lepas memandanginya, setitik rasa lega dan sensasi menyenangkan membuncah di dadanya tanpa bisa dicegah ketika ia kembali bertemu pria bermarga Sawamura tersebut.

"Eijun," Panggil Kazuya saat Eijun mendorong pintu kamar mandi. Pria itu menoleh padanya dengan satu alis terangkat. Kazuya mengulas cengiran culas. "Aku senang kau datang."

Eijun mendengus dan tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala singkat lalu mendorong pintu hingga terbuka. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu, ia berkata, "Aku baru sadar betapa aku merindukanmu, Miyuki Kazuya."

* * *

Kazuya menghembuskan napas senang saat merasakan kesejukan air membasahi kulitnya. Wangi dari sabun cair yang tercampur di dalam air yang kini merendamnya dalam _bathtub_ sedikit menyengat hidungnya, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu. Kazuya bersandar nyaman pada dinding _bathtub_, sementara matanya tak berpaling dari bahu dan punggung telanjang Eijun yang tersaji tepat di depan matanya. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai dari salah satu permainan erotis di dalam bak mandi. Sekarang, airnya telah dikuras dan diganti dengan yang bersih dan beraroma sabun, bukan lagi genangan air yang penuh dengan cairan sperma dan campuran keringat.

Tersenyum, Kazuya mulai menggerakkan jemarinya di atas permukaan kulit Eijun yang berwarna kecoklatan, mengkilap akibat air dan pantulan cahaya lampu. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu akhirnya datang?"

Eijun menghela napas panjang, lalu punggungnya menjadi lebih rileks, ia bersandar pada Kazuya, membiarkan kulit mereka saling bersentuhan dan menempel. "Entahlah," ia menjawab. "Mungkin kau benar, aku juga tidak waras."

Kazuya terkekeh lucu dan menggigit pundak Eijun dengan gemas. Eijun sama sekali tidak memprotes tindakannya, dan itu membuat Kazuya makin percaya diri lalu melingkarkan tangannya untuk mendekap tubuh pria itu.

"Kita berasal dari negara yang sama, tapi selama nyaris satu dekade ini tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu. Di mana kau tinggal sebenarnya?" Tanya Kazuya akhirnya. Ia memang tak pernah mencari Eijun, ataupun kabar tentangnya selama di Jepang.

"Kyoto. Kau?"

Kazuya menyandarkan dagu di bahu Eijun sementara jari-jarinya membelai otot perut Eijun dalam usapan-usapan seringan kapas. "Tokyo."

"Kita memang tidak seharusnya bertemu lagi, Kazuya. Terutama di Jepang."

"Mmm, kenapa?"

Kazuya bisa merasakan Eijun kembali menghela napas. "Kita hanya akan menghancurkan satu sama lain jika tetap berhubungan di Jepang."

"Jadi aku adalah seseorang yang bahkan tak ingin lagi kau temui di negara asalmu. Tapi juga seorang yang untuknya kau rela terbang menyebrangi samudera dan benua?"

Eijun menggeleng samar. "Aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku yang memintamu untuk datang." Katanya dengan suara penuh kelugasan, rasa percaya diri, namun penyampaian yang begitu luwes dan santai. "Bahkan ke Alaska."

Kazuya melebarkan seringainya, memejamkan mata dan mendekap tubuh Eijun lebih erat. Bernapas di kulitnya. "Ya." Ia setuju.

Lama mereka kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan, tanpa percakapan dan hanya membiarkan suara gemercik air mengisi kekosongan, sampai akhirnya Kazuya kembali berusara. "Kau mau pergi denganku?"

"Ke mana?"

Kazuya mendelikkan bahu. "Ke mana saja. Kita bisa membuat surat kematian palsu, lalu pergi ke negara lain, membuat identitas baru dan tinggal di sana. Seperti dua orang pria yang teralahir kembali, tanpa keluarga, jabatan, maupun beban tanggung jawab. Hanya kau dan aku."

Bahu Eijun bergetar dan pria itu mulai tertawa geli. "Kedengarannya tolol, apa kesibukan yang akan kita lakukan?"

Kazuya balas tersenyum lebar. "Menghabiskan uang tabungan pribadi sampai akhir hayat?"

"Wow," Eijun berseru antusias, kemudian kembali tertawa. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin kita sanggup menghabiskan uang tabungan kita sekalipun kita terus berfoya-foya sampai akhir hayat."

"Sombong."

"Coba berkaca, _Miyuki_-_sama_."

Kazuya tersenyum dan sepakat. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"_Well_," Eijun menggerakkan satu jarinya untuk melukis pola-pola abstrak di atas permukaan air. "Apa kegiatan kita sehari-hari?"

Bibir Kazuya mendekat ke telinganya, mengulum lembut dan mengigit main-main sebelum kemudian berbisik menggoda. "Kita dapat bercinta sepanjang malam."

Kazuya bisa merasakan Eijun menelan ludah. "Tentu," Sahutnya. "Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan di siang hari?"

"Nah, kemungkinan besar kau akan perlu istirahat. Menghabiskan malam bersamaku pastilah membuatmu _kelelahan."_

Eijun mencebik, tapi kemudian tersenyum lugas. "Entahlah, Kazuya." Ia berkata. Menghembuskan napas panjang kemudian menyandarkan kepala dengan nyaman di dada Kazuya, pria itu memejamkan mata, dan dalam waktu singkat wajahnya berubah setenang dan semanis malaikat. "Aku lebih suka kita seperti ini."

"Kau lebih suka menjadi seorang pria yang sewaktu-waktu kupanggil hanya untuk bercinta?"

Eijun menyikut rusuknya dengan keras, membuat Kazuya meringis. "Siapa bilang hanya kau yang berhak memanggil?" Sahutnya tak terima, wajahnya berubah cepat menjadi bersungut-sungut dengan ekspresi yang seharusnya mustahil bagi seorang pria seusianya. "Tunggu saja, Miyuki Kazuya. Sewaktu-waktu akulah yang akan tiba-tiba memanggilmu, memintamu menaungi ratusan kilometer jarak hanya untuk berada dalam satu ranjang yang sama denganku."

Kazuya terkekeh renyah, ia memberi anggukan tegas. "Tentu." Ujarnya diplomatis, menundukkan kepalanya dan menyimpan wajahnya di ceruk leher Eijun. "Aku akan sangat _menantikan_ panggilan darimu, Sawamura Eijun."

Dan Kazuya tahu itu memang benar. Mungkin ini bukanlah cinta. Namun sesuatu yang terjalin di antara dirinya dengan Eijun itu nyata, ada, kuat, tulus, dan istimewa. Dengan Eijun, hubungannya memang tidak terjalin setiap hari, tetapi merupakan sesuatu yang berarti. Sesuatu yang sulit didefinisikan, yang dapat ditangguhkan selama bertahun-tahun dan kemudian mereka lupakan serta terima begitu saja. Tanpa alasan, tanpa perlu penjelasan, tanpa tuntutan terperinci. Begitulah seterusnya.

Lingkaran yang menjerat mereka tidak punya titik awal, tidak punya perhentian yang pasti, maupun persimpangan tegas yang akan mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam jangka waktu yang sistematif. Lingkaran itu bahkan tak terikat oleh ruang maupun waktu, dan mungkin juga menentang batas-batas moral serta kewarasan. Tetapi lingkaran itu juga merupakan sesuatu yang tak akan menjumpai garis akhir.

* * *

**selesai**

* * *

a/n: Asli, nggak PD sama cerita ini/pundung. Pinginnya sih, bikin cerita NTR yang… ugh, dewasa (?) Maksudnya dewasa dari segi emosional dan pandangan gitu. Secara di sini umur dua tokoh utamanya udah diatas 30. Tapi akhirnya sadar, saya nggak bisa menebak secara pasti apa yang ada dipikiran orang 30 tahun ke atas, terutama laki-laki. Ibaratnya saya kecebong yang mencoba berpikir sebagai naga :') saya bahkan nggak yakin apa cerita ini masuk kategori NTR/ngesot. Ini rate-M pertamaku btw, rasanya ingin tiup lilin abis itu diruqiyah :"

Pokoknya, terima kasih sudah membaca, _mind to review?_


End file.
